Todo por ti
by Barbielove
Summary: Serena odiaba a los ricos, a pesar de que ella era una rica, no le gustaba presumirlo, odiaba cuando molestaban a los pobres, los becados. Serena es dulce y encantadora solo con ellos. Darién es un chico nerd que usa anteojos, tímido y de buen corazón, el será víctima de abuso el primer día en la universidad, entonces conoce a serena, ambos se enamoran...
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por ti**

**Capítulo 1**

**Argumento**

Serena era una chica de 18 años que odiaba a los ricos, a pesar de que ella era una rica, no le gustaba presumirlo, siempre se portaba fría con ellos, por esa razón todos le temían en la universidad, odiaba cuando molestaban a los pobres, los becados. Serena es dulce y encantadora solo con ellos, por eso ella y sus dos amigos se encargan de protegerlos.

Darién es un chico nerd que usa anteojos, tímido y de buen corazón, el será víctima de abuso el primer día en la universidad, entonces conoce a serena, ambos se enamoran pero su gran amor tendrá que pasar por diferente pruebas, una de ellas, la madre de serena, que por alguna razón la odia y también a los pobres, quien hará todo lo posible por separarlos….

***~*~ S & D ~*~***

En el aeropuerto de Tokio un joven bajaba de un avión junto a su madre, el chico de tan solo 18 años comenzaba su primer año como becado en la universidad central de Tokio.

Darién, un chico que todos molestaban por ser un nerd, en la preparatoria no tubo amigos siempre fue el, y en su familia eran él, su madre y hermana mayor, lamentablemente eran pobres pero él se propuso que estudiaría como nunca para poder ser alguien en la vida y darle a su madre lo que merece, era un chico tímido pero de buen corazón. En la preparatoria siempre sufrió abusos de los demás, jamás ha tenido una novia, y tampoco creía tenerla nunca, ya que siempre las chicas que ha conocido, se burlaban de él, era obvio nunca se fijarían en un nerd, que usaba ropa anticuada y anteojos.

Darién temía dejar sola a su madre en la ciudad de la que venían pero la universidad le dio de prestigio un pequeño departamento para ella, ya que él tendría que dormir en una de las tantas habitaciones de la facultad.

—Por fin hemos llegado mamá—dijo el chico emocionado

—sí, mi niño… ¿te dijeron que vendrían por ti? —pregunto Luna

—sí, me dijeron que mandarían a un chico por mí—le dijo con una sonrisa—oh! mira ahí está—grito apuntando a un chico rubio que tenía en sus manos un letrero con el apellido CHIBA

—hola, tu eres Darién? —pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

—sí, mucho gusto—dijo algo nervioso—ella es mi madre

—mucho gusto señora—dijo dándole una sonrisa a lo que luna le correspondió—yo soy Andrew, y sere tu compañero de habitación

—Bueno…ya, ya sabes mi nombre—dijo tartamudo, es que jamás nadie había sido simpático con el

—oh! vamos amigo! El auto espera…debes conocer a Haruka, nuestro otro compañero de habitación, te caerá muy bien ya veras

Caminaron hasta el coche y hablaron todo el trayecto hasta la universidad, la verdad a Andrew le cayó muy bien su nuevo compañero de habitación, se dio cuenta que era muy tranquilo.

Después de que se bajaran en la universidad, Darién se despidió de su madre antes de que el chofer la llevara a su nuevo departamento y luego él se marchó con Andrew.

—Bueno amigo, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, si así se puede decir—dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Darién vio que era una habitación bastante espaciosa tenía un camarote y una cama a parte, contenía tres escritorios, tres closet y un baño.

—Hey! Amigo tu cama es esa, junto a la ventana—dijo Andrew

—gra…gracias —dijo algo tímido—en ese momento un chico rubio ceniza salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza

—oh! tu debes ser Darién—dijo el chico asechándose a el—bienvenido hermano! —dijo dándole un abrazo

—mucho gusto, tú debes ser Haruka—dijo Darién ya más relajado

—El mismo—dijo con una sonrisa—y estás preparado para comenzar el primer año de universidad—le dijo Haruka

—claro! Estoy animado—dijo con una sonrisa

—y dime eres un nerd verdad Darién? —le pregunto Andrew a lo que solo asintió apenado—oh! amigo eres mi salvación

—qué?

—no le tomes en cuenta, Andrew es un flojo y solo querrá que lo ayudes, créeme pase lo mismo que tu— dijo Haruka

—Está bien…. —fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a instalarse, en eso Darién saco un peluche de la pantera rosa.

—Hey que es eso!—dijo Haruka quitándole el peluche de las manos

—huy! Si la universidad se entera que has traído un osito contigo, te molestaran por siempre—dijo Andrew entre risa

—no, no… por favor no se lo digan, se los pido! —pidió con angustia Darién

—Hey amigo! Andrew solo está molestando, nosotros no diremos nada, tranquilo—dijo Haruka con una sonrisa dándole un golpecito en el hombro—y dime ¿te lo dio alguien importante? O ¿eres fans de la pantera rosa? —Darién sonrió

—ambas, me lo regalo mi papá cuando era un niño, la pantera rosa me gustaba mucho cuando era un niño—dijo Darién

—cuídalo mucho amigo, es algo muy valioso—dijo Haruka entregándoselo—serena y tú se llevarían muy bien, ella también es fans de la pantera rosa—dijo entre risas

—eso es verdad, recuerdas ese pijamita con estampados de la pantera rosa— dijo entre risas Andrew, Darién miraba atentamente a los dos chicos ¿Quién era serena? Pensó el muchacho

—cómo olvidarlo… era sexy! —dijo Haruka

—crees que serena ya haya llegado? —pregunto Andrew cambiando de tema

—no…llamo dijo que ya estaba en camino

—quien es serena? —pregunto Darién

—ah! Es nuestra mejor amiga—dijo Andrew

Y así siguieron conversando y conociéndose más, a Darién le cayeron bien los chicos, pensó que quizás aquí podría ser un chico normal y no sufrir malos tratos por los demás como lo hicieron en la preparatoria.

***~*~ S & D ~*~***

Una chica muy guapa bajaba las escaleras con su maleta muy ocupada en su celular que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que choco con alguien. Irritada quito la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar a la persona que se le cruzo.

—Veo que vas muy apurada por salir de casa, ¿no? primita—hablo Mimet la prima de serena

—claro! —Dijo con una sonrisa—para así no verte más la cara, al menos hasta fin de año…ahora quítate voy atrasada—dijo pasando por su lado y volviendo la mirada a su teléfono

—aléjate de Diamante! serena —dijo Mimet asiendo que serena se parara en seco y la volteara a ver con una ceja alzada

—a mí no deberías decirme eso, linda, ya que yo me mantengo bastante alejada de el—ya la estaba irritando su prima, era una estúpida.

—no mientas! Crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras, maldita! —se acercó enrabiada a serena, esta ni se movió de su lugar

—mira…que tu querido Diamante esté interesado en mí y a ti ni una mirada te dé no es mi culpa, adiós! —dijo caminado hasta la salida de su casa

—te odio! —grito antes de que serena saliera

—Igual mente primita—dijo con una sonrisa

Salió de casa y le dijo al chofer que le ayudara con la maleta, después de subirse y que el coche se pusiera en marcha, marco al número de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—_hola!_ _—_dijo Haruka del otro lado

—Haruka soy yo de nuevo

—_lo suponía, aun estás en tu casa?_

—No, voy camino a la universidad…—estaba algo cansada, así que se recostó un poco en el asiento— llegare a la hora de almuerzo, así que deben esperarme en la entrada, los extraño mis amores—dijo coqueta

—_y nosotros a ti cabeza de bombón—_dijo cariñoso—_ahí estaremos como tú lo pides, Andrew está impaciente por verte_

—lo se…bien voy a cortar los dejo, un beso!

—_okay! Adiós hermosa!_

—Adiós! —dijo antes de cortar

—Stefan—le dijo al chofer

—si señorita…

—Dormiré un rato, me avisas cuando lleguemos a la universidad

—claro! Usted descanse que yo le avisare

—muchas gracias mi querido Stefan—dijo con cariño

A serena todos sus empleados la querían, ya que era una persona de un gran corazón y además era dulce, pero solo con las personas que se lo merecían, con los que no se portaba fría, una razón por la cual todos en la universidad le tienen respeto.

***~*~ S & D ~*~***

—Tengo hambre…—se quejaba Andrew sobándose la pansa

—Yo igual—dijo Darién

—Andrew llamo serena, dijo que llegara a la hora de almuerzo que la esperáramos en la entrada—dijo Haruka

—de verdad! Pero…que hora es?

—ya es hora del almuerzo…

—okay! Vamos! —dijo animado

—Darién… por qué no, nos guardas una mesa en el comedor, estaremos contigo en unos minutos—dijo Haruka

—Seguro—dijo con una sonrisa—pero… pero yo no sé dónde está el comedor

—oh! claro, vamos nosotros te dejaremos ahí y luego iremos a buscar a serena, estamos seguros de que te caerá muy bien—sonrió

—está bien… vamos!

Después de salir de su habitación los chicos dejaron a Darién en el comedor y fueron a buscar a serena.

Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada, divisaron a lo lejos como su amiga bajaba del coche y les hacia una seña con la mano, juntos apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a ellos.

—chicos! —grito serena saltando sobre ellos, colgándose de sus cuellos, lo que provocó que los tres cayeran al suelo

—serena! —la regañaron ambos chicos

—ah! No sean gruñones! Como los extrañe! —dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego se levantaron

—y nosotros a ti también panterita! —dijo Andrew girándola en brazos

—Ya bájame cabezota, tengo hambre y me estoy mareando—dijo entre risas

—estamos iguales yo igual muero de hambre —dijo Andrew

—ya ya… por qué mejor no nos vamos, Darién nos espera! —dijo Haruka

—claro! Stefan por que no llevas mi maleta a mi habitación? Es la 312—dijo con una sonrisa

—claro que si señorita! —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

—bien vámonos! —grito Andrew

—si! oigan y quien es Darién? —pregunto serena caminando entre ambos

—ah! Es nuestro compañero nuevo de habitación

—ya veo…

***~*~ S & D ~*~***

Darién se encontraba esperando a los chicos en una mesa, miraba a su alrededor y noto como los demás comían animosamente, pensó que ya no podía aguantar más el hambre así que se levantó de su lugar y fue en busca de una bandeja, no se dio cuenta que un grupo de chicos lo miraba desde lejos.

—miren nada más…otro juguete nuevo, chicos —dijo un peli plata

—por qué no le damos la bienvenida? —pregunto un castaño

—Neflyte tiene razón por que no jugamos un rato, ¿Qué dices diamante? —hablo un rubio

—okay! Como que la hora de almuerzo de momento se me volvió aburrida…no veo nada de malo jugar un rato—dijo diamante entre risas

Darién se acercaba a su mesa con una bandeja entre sus manos, iba contento ya que ese día no comería solo como lo hizo cuando estaba en la prepa, y de repente se encontraba tirado en el suelo con toda la comida desparramada encima, alguien le había hecho una truncadilla.

Diamante y su grupo de amigos se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados y riendo con gana, Darién tímidamente levanto la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con el responsable de su caída, no podía estarle pasando otra vez.

—Bienvenido querido amigo —dijo con una sonrisa

—Hey! Diamante mira su carita, parece que el nene quiere llorar—dijo entre risas Jedite

—no me digas…quieres que llame a mami? —Darién estaba molesto, lo estaban humillando y no podía hacer nada ya que era un cobarde

—Al parecer es mudo amigo—hablo el rubio nuevamente

—Oye retita de laboratorio, te cantare las reglas de esta universidad —dijo ganándose a su altura—yo mando en esta universidad y por lo tanto tú me debes respeto, ¿quedo claro? —dijo a lo que Darién no respondió, solo evito su mirada, ya todos estaban alrededor de ellos—Hey! Te he preguntado si ha ¿quedado claro? —dijo antes de darle golpes en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, los amigos de diamante reían de buena gana—no escucho! ¿Quedo claro? —volvió a preguntar pero sin dejar de golpearlo en eso una fuerte mano sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, todos exclamaron un ¡OH!

—creo que mi amigo no tiene ganas de obedecerte—dijo Haruka, Darién de inmediato levanto su mirada sorprendido en eso una mano se cruzó frente a sus ojos

—estas bien? —pregunto una dulce voz, Darién miro a la persona que estiraba su mano y vio un ángel que le sonreía con ternura, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

—s…si…—tartamudeo el pobrecito

—vamos guapo arriba! —dijo ayudándolo a levantarse, Diamante se soltó de un tirón de la mano de Haruka, Andrew y Haruka se colocaron frente de Darién y serena, miraron a diamante desafiante

—Pero miren nada más los defensores de los pobres —dijo diamante—lárguense! Esto no es con ustedes

—claro que es con nosotros, porque es a nuestro amigo al que estas molestando y uno de nosotros no se toca, tu entiendes eso verdad? —dijo Andrew

—jaja! No me hagan reír, dúo de idiotas! —dijo ya irritado diamante

—Diamante! —Grito serena, todos se giraron a verla—un día me preguntaste por que no te daba una oportunidad y no te respondí, bien, hoy lo are—dijo acercándose a él lo más sexy que pudo, no antes de regalarle una maravillosa sonrisa a Darién quien quedo embobado.

—y que respuesta es esa, cariño—pregunto tragando grueso cuando serena estaba a tan solo centímetros de él, le acaricio el cuello y luego dejo descansar sus manos sobre sus hombros

—serena que…—murmuro Haruka

—shh…—lo hizo callar serena—mi respuesta es esta…—dijo antes de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, diamante se dobló por completo quedando sin aliento—esta es mi respuesta, me das asco, odio como molestas a los demás, me repugnas—dijo antes de empujarlo al suelo, luego se agacho a su altero lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco un poco a ella—eres un maldito bastardo! —dijo antes proponerle un puñetazo

Todos en el comedor estaban sorprendidos, hasta Darién, los únicos que no se sorprendían eran Haruka y Andrew, estos estaban con una gran sonrisa, entonces serena se levantó y se palmo las manos como si estuviera quitándose tierra de ellas, miro a los amigos de diamante que la miraban con la quijada hasta el suelo, alzo una ceja molesta y les grito.

—¿Qué? Quieren que les dé una tunda igualita como la que le di al "Rey de la universidad" —dijo asiendo comillas

—vámonos! Luego no las pagaras—dijo Neflyte ayudando a sus demás amigos a levantar a diamante y salir de ahí

—ahí no se me ha roto una uña…maldito diamante—dijo girándose, levanto la mirada de sus uñas y noto a la mitad de la universidad mirándola, eso la irrito—y ustedes que! No tienes algo más que hacer! ¿Quieren morir?! —grito fuerte, y en cuestión de segundos todos se encontraban en sus lugares comiendo.

—Ahí querida serena tu no dejas de sorprendernos—dijo Haruka sonriendo

—lo se…aah! Todo esto me dio un hambre terrible —dijo sobándose el estómago —dios cierto! —exclamo de repente, y en segundos se encontraba frente a Darién—mira nada mas como te dejaron esos malditos! —dijo quitándole un poco de comida de su camisa cuadrille —no te preocupes, Darién nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti—dijo animada—mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino y desde hoy seremos amigos!

—mu…mucho gu…gusto—dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de saludo, serena solo sonrió y tomo su mano

—ven vamos a comer algo, luego iras a cambiarte esa ropa sucia y con los chicos te llevaremos a dar un tour por la universidad—dijo caminando con el sonde la señora que les entregaba las bandejas con almuerzo, los chicos los seguían de atrás.

—cómo es que conocen la universidad no es su primer año? —pregunto Darién confundido

—La conocemos por que vinimos un día de verano a reconocer habitaciones y aprovechamos de conocer la universidad—le explico Haruka cuando ya se encontraban en una mesa.

—si, al igual que a la mitad de la universidad ya que muchos eran alumnos de la prepa en la que estudiábamos, incluidos los cavernícolas que tuviste mala suerte de encontrarte hoy—dijo serena comiendo una hamburguesa de buena gana

—Ya…ya veo—dijo Darién

—oye serena, sabias que a Darién le gusta la pantera rosa? —dijo un sonriente Andrew

—shh! Cállate! —dijo Darién cubriéndole la boca con una mano, sere y Haru rieron con mucha gana, al ver a Andrew aleteando para que Darién lo soltara

—Darién, no te preocupes! A mí también me gusta mucho la pantera rosa —dijo serena con una sonrisa

—lo…lo sé, los chi…chicos comentaron algo de tu…tu piyama de estampados de panera rosa—dijo Darién total mente rojo

—que! Sabía yo que no debí invitarlos a casa a ver películas! —dijo molesta serena

—oh! vamos lucias muy sexy serena! —dijo Haruka pasando un brazo por su hombro

—no juegues conmigo! Yo no soy sexy! —dijo jugando un rato, a quien quería engañar era muy sexy

—es cierto sere…además no sé cómo es que golpeaste a diamante con ese pantalón tan ajustados, no creía que pudieras doblar una pierna con ellos, aunque pensándolo bien se te ve un lindo trasero con ellos —dijo Andrew a lo que se ganó una muy buena patada por debajo de la mesa, Darién se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su ahora nuevo amigo—auh! Auh! Eso me dolió pequeña endemoniada!

—no hables de mi trasero zopenco!

Darién no podía dejar de mirar a serena y notar como sonreía junto a sus amigos, estaba como hipnotizado, era la chicas más hermosa que había visto en su vida, se dio cuenta que era una persona muy fría y ruda con los demás pero con él se portó completamente dulce y gentil, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba, el corazón se le aceleraba y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, seria amor, amor a primera vista como le dice su madre…si era así, debía olvidarse de ella completamente, noto que una chica como serena jamás se fijaría en un nerd, cuatro ojos y que viste mal. Ella era totalmente inalcanzable para él.

***~*~ S & D ~*~***

***El amor no se basa en las apariencias y eso es lo que Darién descubrirá mas adelante…***

**Mis queridas amigas las invito a que lean otra de mis historias espero que esta les guste... les mando un lindo beso! bey! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo por ti**

**Capitulo 2**

Serena y los chicos se encontraban caminando por el campus camino hasta el edificio de ella, cuando llegaron se despidieron de sere y esta subio hasta su cuarto al momento de entrar se apoyo contra la puerta y llevo una mano hasta su pecho, su corazón no ha dejado de latir desde que conoció a darien no entendia que le sucedía, era una sensación que jamas nunca en su vida habia sentido, nego con la cabeza y camino hasta su habitación, no tenia ganas de ordenar así que decidio dormir, menos mal que exigio una habitacion para ella sola, no le gustaba compartir su espacio, se tiro en la cama y despues de unos minutos de pensar y pensar en darien logro quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente serena se desperto temprano, se dio una ducha, secó su cabello y luego camino hasta su closet, se decidio por usar un jeans ajustado un una playera ancha que le descubria los hombros, y que mejor usar sus preciados botines de tacon grueso color negros, dejo su cabello con ondas, tomo sus libros, celular y se marcho en busca de sus amigos.

***~*~S & D~*~***

En otra habitacion un chico dormia plazidamente abrazado a su pantera roza, sus amigos trataban de despertarlo pero el chico dormia como un tronco.

—Darien!—decia Andrew moviendolo pero este no despertaba —oye haruka y si esta muerto— dijo con cara de terror

—No seas idiota— dijo caminando hasta el baño y volviendo con un vaso de agua y se lo lanzó en la cara a darien, este desperto sobre saltado— ves, el bobo solo tiene el sueño pesado

—Que? ¿que?— decia darien sacándose el rostro con las mano— ¿porque Me han mojado?—pregunto algo adormilado

—Oh! Amigo duermes como un tronco!— se quejo Andrew

—Sep... Y si no te apuras llegaremos a trazados!— dijo haruka

—De verdad!— grito levantándose— pero que hora es?

—son las 8:30 y tenemos clases a las 9:15 asi que apresurate— respondio Haruka

Justo en el momento que darien entraba a ducharse tocan a la puerta.

—Buenos dias dormilones!—dijo una serena alegre— les he traido el desayuno— dijo mostrando unas bolsas de papel cafe

—Oh! Gracias no sabes cuanto te amo!—dijo Andrew quitandole una bolsa y luego la beso en la mejilla

—Muchas gracias cariño— dijo Haruka besandola en la otra mejilla

—Y donde esta darien le he traido su desayuno también

—Se esta duchando— respondio Andrew con la boca llena

—Que!—exclamo serena— pero si faltan muy poco para que empiece las clases

—Y crees que no lo sabemos?— dijo Andrew— el chico tiene un sueño pesado

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño dejando ver a un darien mojado, con el cabello rebuelto y una toalla amarrada a la cadera.

—Madre santa...— susurro serena sin aliento, jamas penso que darien escondiera bajo esa ropa tan... Formal, ese tremendo cuerpaso, el chico era muy atractivo de piel bronceada, hombros anchos y...

—Dios! Serena esta aqui!— dijo un darien avergonzado adentrándose nuevamente al baño, lo que dio una muy buena vista de su espalda, y que espalda...pensó serena.

—Lo siento! Darien, solo les he traido el desayuno yo ya me marcho— grito serena para que la escuchara— bien chicos yo me voy, y apresurense o llegaran tarde...

—si, no te preocupes en cuanto darien este listo nos marchamos— dijo haruka acompañandola a la puerta— y espero que no tarde mucho!— dijo lo suficiente alto para abrir que darien lo escuchara.

—bien, nos vemos en el salon, adios!— dijo antes de marcharse

—Ya se ha ido?— pregunto darien saliendo del baño

—si, darien ya se marcho, que nena eres he— dijo Andrew entre risas

—No se burlen— dijo darien comenzando a vestirse

Luego de que darien termino de vestirse lograron llegar a tiempo al salon antes del profesor, notaron que serena aun no llegaba, algo raro ya que salio antes que ellos.

—Oye amigo es mejor que te cambies de lugar...— dijo haruka a un tipo que estaba a su lado— el lugar esta reservado para alguien mas

—Y por que no me mueves tu he!—dijo el chico desafiando lo

—Huy! Mala elección— dijo Andrew que se encontraba tras haruka junto a darien

—Que pasa?— pregunto darien a Andrew que estaba a su lado

—No querrás saberlo— le dijo Andrew

—Te lo digo por tu bien amigo, la persona que llegara querrá sentarse ahi— le advirtió haruka— y será muy tarde para que evites problemas

—y por que no viene esa persona e intenta sacarme— dijo el chico molesto, de repente sintio que alguien lo jalaba del cuello de la chaqueta y lo levantaba sin ninguna complicacion.

—Que carajo...

—Despues no digas que no te lo advertí— dijo haruka encojiendose de brazos

—Quiero este asiento— dijo serena— asi que mueve tu trasero a otro lugar

El chico se solto y giro a ver a serena, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de tan solo ver su mirada era fría y algo siniestra, trago grueso, tomo sus cosas y se cambio de lugar sin decir nada, por lo que había escuchado esa chica era peligrosa. Todo el salon tenia la mirada fija en serena lo que la irritaba, se giro y les dio la misma mirada a todos, en seguida todos volvieron hacer lo que minutos antes hacían.

—Ah! Estos idiotas... Me irritan— dijo sere sentándose en el asiento

—Le advertimos al chico, pero como ves son idiotas— dijo haruka

—claro!—dijo con una sonrisa— hola, darien— dijo guiñendole un ojo y luego le regalo una sonrisa

—Ho...hola sere...serena— tartamudeo el pobre, Haruka y Andrew no podian evitar la risa

—Donde estabas? Saliste antes y llegas después— pregunto Haruka

—Cosas mias, querido, tenia algo que hacer— no podia decirle que tubo que volver a su habitación por el problemita de calentura que tubo al ver a darien, por dios es darien!

—wuo! Lo siento hermosa

—Buenos dias clase!— hablo el profesor entrando— me presento soy su profesor de ciencias y mi nombre es Takeshi Tomohe

—Mucho gusto profesor Tomohe— dijo todo el salon

—Bien, mi clase comensara con un proyecto de ciencias que sera para finales de este mes, se agruparan entr personas no mas—termino de decir el profesor

Despues de explicar de que tratara el proyecto, todos sacaron un papelito con el nombre de lo que deberan realizar

—Otra cosa mas, ustedes de verán decidir cual les convenga mas, con su pareja o grupo claro— finalizo el profesor

—Serena por que no trabajas con darien y yo con Andrew— dijo Haruka

—Claro, no veo por que no— sonrio serena, en eso escucha una voz femenina justo detras de ella

—Tu eres darien chiba verdad?— pregunto una morena muy guapa

—S...si— tartamudeo darien

—Ah! Que lindo yo soy Neherenia— dijo presentándose— me preguntaba si quicieras hacer el proyecto conmigo— serena al escuchar eso quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida por darien.

—Cla...claro— dijo sonrojado, ha serena le molesto su actitud y no sabe el por que, idiota! Penso molesta

—Ahh! Que bien, entonces nos reuniremos el viernes en la biblioteca...chiao— dijo antes de besar la mejilla de darien y marcharse

—Wau! Amigo eso si estubo ardiente! Te envidio en serio— dijo Andrew

—Por favor! La chica es una estupida— dijo serena molesta

—Serena... Sabias que es malo ser celosa— dijo Haruka entre risas

—Yo no estoy celosa— dijo levantandose molesta, tomo sus libros y dijo— haré el proyecto sola... Nos vemos despues de mi clase de deporte— dijo antes de marcharse, no sabia por que estaba tan molesta.

—por que se molesto?— pregunto darien sin entender

—Lo que pasa es que serena es algo celosa con nosotros y no le gusta que una chica se nos acerque, y tu al ser el nuevo integrante tienes derecho a eso también— le explicó Andrew

—Si, eso y por que iba a pedirte que hicieras el proyecto con ella pero su peor pesadilla se le adelanto— dijo Haruka entre risas

—Lo dices en serio?— pregunto darien— dios... Yo no lo sabia— dijo apenado

—No te preocupes ya se le pasara— dijo Andrew levantandose junto a Haruka para dirigirse a su siguiente clase

—Por que dicen que Neherenia es la pesadilla de serena?— pregunto darien— ¿acaso se conocen de antes?—dijo levantanse junto con ellos

—Huy! Amigo ahí que contarte mucho...— dijo Andrew pasandole el brazo por los hombros

—Serena y Neherenia eran las mejores amigas en la prepa— comenso a contarle a darien

—lo dices en serio— dijo darien sin creerlo

—Si, pero serena siempre fue una persona muy ruda, lo que provocaba la verguenza de Neherenia, siempre le preocupaba lo que las personas dijeran de ella— siguio Andrew mientras caminaban por el pasillo a su otra clase

—si, pero serena se aburrio también de que Neherenia molestará e insultara a los demas solo por su situación económica, desde ese entonces serena la odia

—ya veo...

—Y también desde ese entonces serena se propuso ayudarlos y ser la defensora de gente asi como tu— dijo haruka

— Pero también Neherenia le teme a muerte a serena, así que trata de todas las maneras no cruzarse con ella, aleja los problemas— dijo Andrew

—Debe estar mas que molesta, chicos— dijo darien— le pedire disculpas y le dire que no a Neherenia

—Me parese buena opción amigo— dijo haruka dandole un golpecito en la espalda

—Si, buena opción...

***~*~ S &D ~*~***

Serena se encontraba en los vestidores cambiando su ropa por la deportiva dejo lo demas en uno de los casilleros y sento en la banca para atarse las zapatillas, hasta que escucho la voz de Neherenia que hablaba con una de sus amigas.

—no entiendo por que dejaste que hiciera el proyecto sola Nehe— se quejaba la amiga de Neherenia

—De verdad no lo sabes? Por dios que eres burra, es por eso que no lo haré contigo— dijo cambiandose

—Que debo entender?

—Estoy usando al nerd nuevo para hacer el proyecto, no quiero una mala calificación, y como el hara todo el trabajo no me preocupo, ¿ahora comprendes?—dijo con una sonrisa

—que inteligente eres amiga— dijo la chica

—Lo se...— a serena no le gusto para nada lo que esta haciendo esta zorra, así que ella misma le enseñaria que es lo que le conviene, molesta dio la vuelta y cerro el casillero de Neherenia con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta y su amiga se sobresalten.

—Gusto de verte Neherenia— dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyandose en los casilleros, las demas chicas que se encontraban ahi salieron rapidamente dejandolas a las tres solas.

—Se...serena— dijo con miedo en la voz— que... Que quieres?

—sabes? He escuchado algo que me ha molestado mucho— dijo molesta— dime ahi algo que quieras decirme sobre eso

—Yo... Yo... No... No se de que me hablas— dijo tratando de esconder su miedo

—Oh! Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, linda— dijo acercandose a ella hasta acorralarla contra los casilleros de en frente

—Nehe recorde que debo hacer algo...Así que...que yo me voy adios!— dijo la chica antes de intentar huir

—quedate donde estas!— grito serena sin voltear a verla, la chica no movio ni un músculo mas— escuchen me muy bien las dos, no quiero que vuelvan a acercarse a mi amigo, me oyeron!— dijo molesta— y tu Neherenia si quieres tener una buena calificación busca a otro tonto o has funcionar ese pequeño cerebro que tienes, tu eliges pero mantente alejada de darien...

—si...si no lo hago... ¿que?— dijo levantando la barbilla pero el temblor de su cuerpo no paraba, serena sonrio de lado y la miro de arriba a bajo

—Tu sabras lo que te combine, por que o si no, no tendre mas remedio que tirarte todos los dientes con un solo puñetaso ¿quedo claro?— dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella

—esta bien... — dijo temblorosa

—Asi me gusta, linda— dijo antes de apartarse de ella y caminar hasta la salida de los camarines— espero que lo cumplas, estas advertida— dijo antes de salir

—La odio! Juro que la detesto!— dijo con lagrimas en los ojos— odio tenerle miedo también

—Lo se amiga yo también le temo...

***~*~S & D *~*~**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, serena y los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de una rica hamburguesa, darien no sabia como pedirle disculpas a serena temia como pudiera tratarlo, a visto como es con los demas, una buena golpeadora.

—Se...serena...— dijo darien

—Dime?—le dijo con una sonrisa

—Yo...—comenzó a hablar pero una voz lo interrumpio

—Darien— dijo Neherenia— lamento decirte esto pero no podre hacer el proyecto contigo— la chica trataba de todas maneras evitar la mirada dura de serena

—No te preocupes yo iba a buscarte mas tarde para decirte que haria el trabajo con serena...— dijo darien algo avergonzado, sere al oírlo abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa

—es... Esta bien— dijo Neherenia antes de marcharse

—que le has dicho a la chica?— pregunto haruka mirandola fijamente

—No se de que hablas— dijo asiendo se la desentendida

—oh! Vamos la chica no dejaba de temblar y tratar de evitar tu mirada— dijo Haruka

—Si, ya dinos que le dijiste— dijo Andrew

—Ah! Escuche a Neherenia en los vestidores... Le decia a la zorra de su amiga que usaria a darien para obtener una buena calificación, iba a dejar que el hiciera el trabajo solo, yo no iba a permitir eso— dijo enojada cruzandose de brazos— le dije que no volviera asercarse a darien, lo bueno es que supo ver lo que le convenia y decidio alejarse— finalizo serena

—De verdad hiciste eso por mi, serena...

—Si, no permitiria que fueras objeto de nadie, darien— dijo con una dulce sonrisa

—Muchas gracias— dijo sonrojado

—No hay de que...

—Bueno, bueno... Andrew y yo nos vamos a trabajar en el proyecto— dijo Haruka

—Esta bien, adios chicos!— dijo sere sonriendo

—Y... Que tema elegiremos el tuyo o el mio— dijo darien

—No lo se... De que trata el tuyo?

—el mio es sobre los volcanes...

—bueno el mio es sobre producir electricidad, así que de todas maneras nos quedamos con el tuyo— dijo sonriendo

—Esta bien

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalizaron las clases, serena y darien compraron todo lo necesario para su proyecto y luego se fueron a la habitacion de serena.

El resto del dia trabajaron en ello y mientras construían su volcán, conversaban para conocerse mejor, darien ya no tartamudeaba cuando estaba con ella, ahora ambos se hacia bromas mutuamente, y reian.

—Quieres algo de beber?— pregunto serena

—Si, gracias

Serena camino hasta la pequeña nevera, la abrió y tomo dos sodas, comenso a caminar pero se detubo en seco, una idea le habia cruzado por la cabeza, una sonrisa malévola se le formo en los labios, miro la soda que seria para darien y luego la agitó, cosa que cuando la abriera, explotara.

—Ten— dijo entregándose la cuando llego a su lado

—Gracias—dijo abriendola, en eso la soda le exploto en el rostro, majando el piso de madera y mesa, causando la risa exagerada de serena.

—Lo siento, lo siento— decia sin parar de reir

—No le veo lo gracioso serena— dijo cruzandose de brazos

—Lo siento, iré por algo para secar— dijo levantandose, pero sin notarlo resbalo con el liquido, cerro los ojos para sentir el golpe de su tracero estrellándose contra el piso, pero nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose ante los ojos mas azules y hermosos que pudo haber visto en su vida— nunca vi tus ojos tan de serca— susurro hipnotizada y mas por lo tan serca que se encontraban sus rostros— son preciosos— susurro acercandose a sus labios, no sabia por que pero sentia una gran necesidad de probar sus labios

—serena...—susurro darien comenzando a cerrar sus ojos

En ese preciso momento tocaron a la puerta, asiendo que la pareja se sobre saltará, darien por el susto solto a serena, provocando que chocara contra el suelo.

—Auh— se quejo serena

—Lo siento— dijo darien ayudandola ponerse de pies, en ese momento ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, rápidamente apartaron la mirada, los golpes de la puerta seguian

—La puerta...— dijo nerviosa serena— será... Será mejor que abra— dijo dirigiéndose a ella

—S...si— dijo darien volviendo a su tarea anterior

—hasta que abres la puerta— dijo Haruka entrando y detras de el Andrew

—Por que tardaron he?— pregunto el rubio

—Bueno, si... Si no se dan cuenta...estamos, estamos haciendo un trabajo— dijo sere algo nerviosa, claro que fue muy notorio almenos para haruka

—Oigan— comenso a hablar el rubio ceniza— por que estan tan nerviosos— dijo mirandolos a ambos

—Nervioso... Pff... De que hablas, nadie esta nervioso— dijeron darien y serena al mismo tiempo

—Si, claro

—Oigan a que han venido!— hablo serena mostrandose dura

—Oh! Cierto— dijeron Haru y Drew al mismo tiempo

—venimos por darien— dijo Drew

—Si, vamos amigo... Hoy te llevaremos al mejor bar del sector...— dijo Haru

—Si... Tragos y chicas, lindas chicas— dijo un Andrew entusiasmado

—Un bar?— pregunto seren frunciendo el ceño— que clase de idiota abre un bar un dia de semana— dijo enfadandose

—Mi tío— dijo Andrew

—Oh valla!— exclamo serena

—Anda darien camina que ya tenemos que irnos...— dijeron ambos chicos empujando a darien hasta la puerta

—Yo... Yo... Esperen no creo que...

—Oh no! Ustedes no se mueban!— grito serena haciendo que los tres chicos se detubieran con brusquedad— yo también voy...

***~*~ S & D *~*~**

**Bueno amigas lamento mucho la demora pero como veran perdi todo lo de mi notebook y tube que escribir otra vez el capítulo, espero que no les haya molestado la tardanza amigas... Les mando un beso y que tengan un muy feliz año 2014 las quiero! **


End file.
